


Things you never see

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Mischief Managed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their deaths were signed in their own hands.</p><p>Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.<br/>Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you never see

I solemnly swear I'm up to no good

Moony Wormtail Padfoot & Prongs

Nicknames created during their schooldays, when their greatest worries were, not getting caught during a prank and surviving the wrath of Lily Evans.

But those days were gone.

Prongs and lily died first.

Padfoot betrayed them.

Then Wormtail died.

Sirius killed him.

Ten years later and Moony doesn't believe he's the only marauder left.

But Padfoot was framed.

Wormtail or Pettigrew now is alive and a traitor.

A rat.

Prongslette is there but it's not the same.

2 years later Padfoot dies.

2 more years' later Wormtail dies, a life debt owned to James' son killed him.

Strangled by his own silver hand.

Now Moony really is the only one left.

That same year, he had a family, a kid.

He died.

He wasn't going to survive a war that killed all the friends he had ever known.

He knew it from the start.

Repeat.

Replay.

Rewind.

Fast forward.

Hindsight.

Foresight.

The same game with different players, every time.

They really should have seen these things coming.

Lily and James were obvious. People were just blinded by the arguments.

Peter was rat.

But he was their friend.

They looked the other way.

Snape was a Slytherin.

But he was Lily's friend.

They should have trusted her judgment.

She never did understand that James and Severus only fought because they both loved her.

So much for, brightest witch of our age.

But, it was fate and a death sentence written by their own hands.

By their own blood, it was sealed.

Forever best friends.

Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs

Prongs Padfoot Wormtail and moony

A death sentence played out by fate's cruel game.

They really should have seen it coming.

But they didn't.

One of them killed before he could raise his son.

One framed for a murder he didn't commit.

One who betrayed them.

One who thought he was given a chance before it was ripped away.

Four best friends once never separable, torn apart by their own words.

Mischief managed


End file.
